Female Alpha
by Manasseh
Summary: "We see and realize that imprinting is a group thing, not in the sense that we all have sex with each other, but in the sense that we all have a reaction to the imprint. When the wolf imprints, for him she is his mate, and the attraction is instantaneous. The imprint feels the pull just as strongly, and the need to mate is incredible." AU OOC B/J Strong Lang..Lemons 18 yrs


Stephanie Meyer's toys and mine mixed in…just borrowing…ok so here is another story I started but lost interest. It seems I keep doing that, so I am posting this one as well.. Maybe I get the inspiration to complete it..I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!

"Jacob! Why are you with that girl? I mean none of us like her. She's mean spirited and selfish. She treats you like her 'boy-toy,' and she has no respect for you, your family, or your pack. I understand she is your first girl, your first piece of ass, but I mean, c'mon man! It's getting hard controlling my wolf around her. I just want to claw her fucking face off."

"Look Quil, I know alright! But, we've been together for a long time. I mean two years, and I just don't feel right breaking up with her."

Quil continued, "Cut the bullshit, Jacob! You don't even like her, your own damn self! And, none of the pack or the imprints like her! She is not even an imprint of a marked mate. So, let's look at facts, shall we? Number one: she is not your imprint; number two: she is not a marked mate; and number three: she can't be a marked mate because the pack does not like her.

"You know when one of us takes a mate, she has to be accepted by the pack. You also know when one of us finds our imprint/mate, we all imprint on that person. Of course, she has only one mate, but we all become bonded to her. And listen to me, none of us want to be bonded to Vanessa! If you really care about her you will end it before one of our wolves kills her shifty ass!" With that Quil stomped off.

Jake just sighs, "My brothers and sisters have been begging me for months to break up with Vanessa, and I know I should. Quil is right! Hell, I don't even like her! She used to a sweet girl, but now she is just power hungry. She does not know about the pack, but she knows I am the chief's son and will be chief of our tribe one day. She is rude and disrespectful to my family and my pack. She only puts on a show with my father. Truth is he doesn't like her either. He tells me all the time she is not worthy to be a chief's wife or the future Alpha's mate. I mean, I've been a wolf for four years and have not found my imprint or mate. Of the pack, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil have imprinted, and I love all the imprints for they are a part of the pack. The rest of the pack, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and me, have not imprinted.

"We see and realize that imprinting is a group thing, not in the sense that we all have sex with each other, but in the sense that we all have a reaction to the imprint. When the wolf imprints, for him she is his mate, and the attraction is instantaneous. The imprint feels the pull just as strongly, and the need to mate is incredible. The whole pack forms a brotherly and sisterly bond with the imprint. The scent of the imprint has the ability to calm the pack, of course they have the greatest effect on the wolf that is their mate, but it is strong for all of us none the less.

"The whole thing usually happens very quickly once they meet. The desire to claim one another is strong and it usually happens within hours of meeting. Our elders believe it is that way for the safety of the imprint. You see, when we claim and mark our imprints, we pass some of our DNA to them and they go through a transformation themselves. They don't phase to a wolf, but they do get our strength, speed, and healing abilities, plus their smell becomes repulsive to our biggest enemies, vampires, because they smell so strongly of their wolf.

"It wasn't always like that. Years ago the imprints would remain human and just feel the pull of the imprint, but would have a choice as to what type of relationship they had with their wolf. However, when vampires would come through the area and come across an imprint, they would kill and drain them. Shortly after, the wolf will die. So, the elders got together with the shaman and came up with an incantation that empowers the wolves to be able to empower their imprints once they claim and mark them.

"It's a great celebration when we find our imprints. We throw a big bonfire celebration! Prior to the bonfire, though, comes the tattoo marking ceremony. You see, all the wolves get the protector's tattoo with our family crest entwined with it, and our imprint's name is added to the tattoo, as well. If we have no imprint at the time, a space is left blank so their name can be added later. The imprints also receive tattoos. They receive a tattoo of the thunderbird on their backs with their wolf's name tattooed down the back of the bird, and with the other wolves' names tattooed on their wings. This signifies the connection we all have to each other. The imprints' tattoos show our reverence of the great thunderbird legend. The thunderbird saved our tribe in a severe time of famine. Since the imprints help in the continuance of our tribe's protectors, they should be honored by being marked as well. The mated pair also get their ring fingers tattooed, rather than receive rings. You see, wolves can't wear jewelry when having to phase constantly. That tattoo is a tripled cord rope with each person's initials in the center.

"Honestly, I would like, no I would love to imprint, and my pack is right, I need to end it with Vanessa. I will when she comes over tonight. The pack will be here, too. I have to do what is best for them. I am Alpha now, and being Alpha, you have to make decisions in the best interest of the pack. Being with Vanessa is hurting my pack, not helping them."

Jacob runs his fingers through his hair. "I know I should cut it, but I can't bring myself to do it. It falls to the middle of my back. If I keep it braided, it stays in place when I phase." He then headed inside to clean up. Soon, he must start grilling the meat for the meal for the pack. That reminds him even further how much Vanessa does not help at all. She cannot cook and does not even help when Jake hosts a get-together at his house. Usually, the imprints come over to help him prepare the meal, and often they even bring cooked food with them.

"Tonight, Charlie will be here," Jacob reminds himself, "and I have never seen him so excited. His daughter, Bella, is coming to visit. I don't really remember her. I do have pictures of us playing together when we were kids, and I vaguely remember making mud pies with her, but I don't remember much. I'm a few years older than she is.

"Charlie is Quileute, and he will be the Shaman one day, once his father hands the mantle over to him. Currently, he is the chief of police in Forks, which is the next town over. Charlie's family is a lot lighter-skinned than most Quileutes. He can even pass for a pale face, but he's not. He married Bella's mother, who is also Quileute, but she divorced him stating she did not want to live in a small town on the reservation. She left and took Bella with her. It broke Charlie's heart, and he never really got over Renee. She didn't allow Bella to come and visit him much, so Charlie had to always go and see her. He did for he loves his daughter something fierce. And, he is very proud of her! She just graduated from college 'magna cum laude.' Charlie loves to brag about how smart she is, but I hear that she is really down to earth though. He says her cooking is to die for! Well, I am looking forward to meeting her again."

Jacob went into the house, took a quick shower, and got dressed. When he came out of his room, he could hear all of the pack has arrived already.

"Hey guys, what's up? I'm running a bit behind, but I'll get the grill ready and the food should be ready in a bit," Jake says.

"Well, Jake, the girls and I brought some already prepared food, so that should hold the guys over until the rest is done," Emily said.

Jake smiles at his imprints for they are really sweet. "Thanks, Em!"

"Hey, guys!" shouted Charlie, as he and Jake's father came through the door. "Is the food ready, yet?" he asked.

Before Jake can answer, he hears the most beautiful voice he's ever heard, "Always thinking with your stomach, huh, Dad?"

"BELLA!" Charlie yells, as he grabs up the goddess with the sultry voice.

"Dad, you haven't changed! It's a good thing I came into town early. I remember you telling my about the barbeque at Billy's house, so I thought I would help out." Bella then turned and looked at the room full of intrigued faces, "Wow! You guys are huge! Well, that's good because I need some muscle to unload all of the food I made. By the way, if you don't know who I am, my name is Bella Swan. I am Charlie's daughter, and look forward to getting to meet all of you."

Jacob notes that everyone is nodding like a bobble head, as they follow her out of the house. He takes in all of her! She is wearing shades, so he can't see her eyes, but he can definitely see her body! He thinks she looks to be around five-feet-seven. She has an hour glass shape, long legs, full big breasts, and nice pouty kissable lips. He can't help but think, "I just want to bite that bottom lip of hers." Her hair is chocolate brown with mahogany highlights and it hangs is big ringlets that reach to just above her waist. Her skin color is the most beautiful caramel tone, so smooth and he bets it is all so fucking soft. She has on white short-shorts and a black lace halter top with a green underlay, and she's wearing green espadrille sandals. "Yeah, I know about fashion," Jake thinks. "C'mon, I share a pack with a female wolf that is into fashion, and I'm dating a vain girl who is a fashion whore."

"So, Bells, what did you make for your old man?" asked Charlie.

She opens the hatch to her SUV, a BMW X6 that Jake can tell is fully loaded. But, what shocks Jake is the amount of food. "Well, Dad, I made all of your favorites. I made twenty slabs of baby back ribs, and three dozen stuffed burgers, some with cheese, peppers, onions, and some without cheese. And, there's fifty pieces of fried chicken, ten pounds of potatoes salad and macaroni salad. I also baked six-dozen cookies, your favorites - oatmeal, peanut butter, chocolate chip, and snicker doodles. Then, how about a triple-chocolate six-layer cake, and apple, cherry, and blueberry pies, and a peach cobbler? Oh, there's ice cream in there too, so get that in the house before it melts. And, there's plenty of beer in the cooler."

"Will you marry me, Bella?" asks Embry. Jake can't stop the growl from bubbling up, but Embry ignores him anyway.

"Well, I don't know about marriage, handsome. I mean I don't even know your name," Bella says as she gives him a beautiful smile. She has lovely white teeth with a small gap between her front two teeth. Jake thinks it is sexy as hell.

Charlie just shakes his head, but Jake cuts him off before he can speak, "Bella, did you cook all this food?"

"Sure did! I love to cook."

"Wow!" Jake continues. "But, it is so much. You didn't have to, but I sure appreciate it. Can I reimburse you for the cost?"

Bella replies, "Jake, right?" With Jake nodding, she says, "Now, I know we haven't seen each other since we were kids, but don't go getting on my bad side by insulting me. As far as I am concerned, you guys are family, and family takes care of one another, right? So, there will be no need for you to give me any money, understand?

Jake still can't see her eyes behind her shades, but he does see one eyebrow arch, so he knows she is giving him a stare down. Jake just smiles a big, "Yes, ma'am!" and grabs some food to help take in the house.

Bella goes to pick something up, but Sam takes it from her hands and smiling big says, "None of that, Bella! You cooked it. We will take it in and serve it up."

She smiles back, "Alright then, and I'll let you do it!" She gently touches him arm and he shivers from her brief touch. Jake admits to himself that he is jealous.

Bella walks into the house, but the whole pack just stands outside with their hands full of the delicious food that Bella brought. Quil breaks the silence saying what all of them are thinking, "I can feel it guys! She is one of our imprints! She smells so fucking good, and I feel a connection to her. Don't you guys feel it?" He also asks, "What is that smell? I smell vanilla, but there is something else. It is very sensual. What is it?"

"Black currents," say Emily. Everyone nods in agreement. And, everyone thinks, "Now, if we can just get her to take off those sun glasses."

"Wow! She is so beautiful, and it appears the beauty is not only skin deep," said Kim.

"Hell! I hope she is what she seems for no other reason than she can cook! I mean, look at all this food! I sure hope it tastes as good as it smells!" said Seth.

"I agree! I'm looking forward to getting to know her. Charlie has always said nothing but good things about her," said Leah. We are all shocked by her statement. She is not very close to any of us. When Sam imprinted on Emily, he and Leah were already broken-up, but she still looked at it as a betrayal. She accepted Emily into the pack, but she still distances herself from us. So, to hear her say she wanted to get close to someone is a shock. Jake knew she had hoped that he would claim her as a mate, but Jake just did not see Leah in that way. To tell the truth, even though it may seem a bit shallow, Jake did not want to have a mate that one of his pack brothers had already slept with. That doesn't make her less desirable, but Jake just didn't want to know one of his brothers was balls deep in his mate at one point in time. Besides, Leah is able to bring out some violet tendencies in Jake's wolf, and he has had to order her away from him a few times to keep from seriously hurting her. Jake sat her down and let her know they were never going to be together, so she should just move on. Leah must have heard the serious tone and timbre in his voice for she finally dropped her pursuit. Jake believes Leah is a gorgeous woman, but realizes she is just not the woman for him.

With those thoughts Jake and the pack head into the house, loaded down with all the good food Bella Swan has made. As they walk back towards the house, they all inhale deeply the luscious scent that Bella left behind. But, Jake's hardening cock is making it difficult for him to walk and think clearly, as he tries to will it down.

When they get back in, Jacob expects to see Bella sitting down, relaxing and talking with her Dad, but instead she is at the grill, grilling up the chicken and the hot dogs. She has a beer in one hand while laughing and talking with Charlie, Billy, and the tribal elders. She looks so comfortable with them, and Jake thinks his dad, Billy, is smiling like a loon while talking with her. He sadly thinks, "I haven't seen my dad smile like that in a long time!"

Jake also sees his sister, Rachel, smiling and talking with Bella. Rachel was away from home for a long time. She couldn't wait to get off the rez! She absolutely hated that Paul imprinted on her, afterall, he used to be such a man whore. She had even fought mating with him for a week. She didn't trust he would change his cheating ways and hated that he sleep with so many of her friends. Leading up to that time, we all tried to tell him his 'Lothario' ways would come to bite him in the ass, and it happened. Paul and Rachel have a strong bond, but there is not as much affection with them as with the other mated couples. My sister is attracted to Paul, but she still sees him with all those other women in her mind. They haven't been together that long, only for about six months now, and they're still trying to find their way.

"So, Bella, you have to tell us stories of all the places you have been," said Rachel who continues, "I haven't gone anywhere! I would like to travel and see the world like you did."

"I don't mind sharing, Rachel," Bella smiles at my sister, "but, believe me, I love being back home with you guys more! I mean, sure traveling and seeing the world was a great experience, but to me there is nothing more important than family. I would have much rather had those experiences with my family, than by myself."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, most of my travels were due to my studies, and although I did sight-see a lot and had great experiences, most of the time, I was alone."

"Alone? Bella, you are gorgeous! Didn't you have a boyfriend or a fling?" Rachel blushed, and Jake thought, "I can't fucking believe it. I mean who blushes anymore?"

"Thanks for the compliment, Rachel, but my schooling was my top priority, so I did not have time for a boyfriend. Oh sure, I went on a few dates, but nothing serious. Besides, I'm kind of old fashioned. I want to settle down and have kids one day, and I would like to think of myself as a gift to my husband. Although, I know he will probably have been with other women, I want to be untouched, so that I may give myself to him and him alone."

Jake was going nuts, "Wow, just wow!" He looks at his pack, and he could tell they all are shocked by what she just said. Mouths are open all around.

Bella continues, "Uggh! Guys, I'm sorry! I did not mean to get all deep and prude-like. I must apologize in advance. You see my brain to mouth filter does not work and I am brutally honest."

"No, Bells! Don't apologize, it does your old man good to hear his baby girl say that," Charlie said as he pulls Bella into a hug.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"Well, still Bella, I would still like to travel," said Rachel.

"Well, we can if you like," said Bella. "I own quite a few properties around the world, and you guys are more the welcome to use them."

"Really, Bella?" Rachel is excited and bounces like a damn ball, Jake thinks.

Leah asked, "Where, Bella, where are they located?"

"Well, let's see, I have properties in Greece, Paris, Tahiti, and Trinidad, oh and Sweden."

"What? Not to be nosey or anything Bella, but how did you get so much money to afford all those properties?" Leah asked.

Bella looked at Charlie and he gave a slight nod. "Ok, well you guys remember that multi-state Powerball lottery of six-hundred million?"

Wait, no fucking way, but we all nod, "Well, I was the anonymous winner. Remember, they listed it was a female and what state she was from, but not my name."

"Oh, my God! Are you kidding us?" Shrieked the imprints, "That was you? You won the Powerball all by yourself?" Bella bit her lip and just nodded.

Jake started thinking, "But wait! You are the anonymous donor that has helped the tribe so much! I mean, all the renovations to the school and houses, the different programs and scholarships, the businesses, they are all because of you?" Jake asked incredulously. His head was spinning as he thinks about it all. "I was able to open my shop with that money, Sam's construction business, the girls' clothing store, and more!" He just stared at Bella with his mouth open.

But then, Bella replied by saying, "No, I am just the lucky person who happened to pick the right numbers, and because of that I was able to help my tribe and family, so they would not to have to worry about going without again. I don't feel like I am something special! That was a lot of money to just spend on myself. It would not have been right for me to hoard it," she shrugged.

"That is it!" Jake thinks, "If one of my pack doesn't imprint on her, I am claiming and marking her as mine! I can't wait anymore. Bella, can you remove your sun glasses, please?" He asked her. "I need to see her eyes."

"Sure, Jacob," but it seemed like she was moving in slow motion. When she finally does it and he sees her eyes for the first time, he is caught in her tracker beam. Her eyes are the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen! They have flecks of gold and brown! And then, it happens! Jake feels the chains of the imprint bond wrapping around Bella. He sees her gasp and place her hand on her chest, as she walks towards him with her other hand out. He reaches out toward her hand and once they touch, it's like volts of electricity are shooting through their bodies. Jake's wolf growls deep in his chest, "Yes! She is ours! Our mate! Claim her, claim her now!" he roars at Jake.

Jake pulls Bella's body close to him and covers her mouth with his. "My god, she tastes so fucking sweet! My wolf is demanding I mate now! Claim her now! Mark her as our own!"

Jake sweeps her up in his arms and takes off for the pack's cabin deep in the woods on our lands. He hears his pack running behind them, and he growls out due to instinct. He knows they are not trying to stop him, but they are coming to protect them and to prevent anything from interfering with the claiming of his mate.

It seemed like hours to get there, but it really only took about twenty minutes to run on his human legs. If in wolf form, they would have been there in five minutes! They finally arrived and Jake simply busts through the door and took her straight up to the mating room. The pack decided a couple of years ago, when they received the funding to build a place large enough to house the pack, that one of the rooms be designed specifically with initial mating in mind. It is a master suite with a small kitchenette, a fully stocked fridge, a huge custom bathroom, and most importantly, a custom size bed to easily fit wolf size.

Jake used one hand to open the door to the master suite, and then made sure to lock it. He walked over to the bed and placed Bella down. He looked her in the eyes and saw the same hunger in them as he felt. Jake asked, "Do you understand what is happening, Bella?"

"Yes," she gritted out, "we've imprinted and we need to claim one another."

"Good," he growled out. "Do you consent and accept me to claim you as my mate?" He asked, as he started taking off his clothes.

"Yes! Bella said, "Do you consent and accept me to claim you as my mate?" she asked.

"Hell, fucking yes!" he answered.

With that she lunged at him and he caught her in midair! She wrapped her legs around his waist and palmed his face while covering her mouth with his. Jake pulled the strings to untie her top, and it fell down revealing a sexy emerald green corset underneath. She released his waist so he could unbutton her shorts, and it just kept getting better and better. She had no underwear on!

She finished taking off her corset and laid down on the bed spreading wide, opening herself to me. The smell of her arousal was driving him and his wolf wild, especially since they didn't scent any other man seed or saliva anywhere on their mate.

Jake loves that she is bare except for a small lading strip of hair, and he breathes, "So sexy, my Bella!"

He finished taking his clothes off, and his freaking erections springs forth weeping pre-cum. He never wanted to bury his cock so deep in a woman before today. He says, "I am sorry, my love, I know this your first time, and it should be slow and easy, but it will be hard and long! I promise you will enjoy yourself. Do you trust me, my Bella?"

"With my life, mio lupo," she purred.

Jake leaned down and he licked her from her ass to her clit. She tasted like the purest honey. He feels her hands pulling his hair. He sucks, bites, and licks her. She is getting close to her release. He inserts his fingers and finds her hot spot, scissoring as he prepared her to take him in, for wolves we are larger than most in length and width. Jake and his wolf love the sounds she is making for them. She is so tight, Jake restrains his wolf from taking her. He told her it would be hard, but he won't be an asshole about taking her virginity. So, he sucks hard on her pussy and she cums squirting in to his eager mouth. Before she can even come down off the high of her climax, Jake enters her, pushing through her barrier. Jake and his wolf are fucking ecstatic! They are first and the last to be inside their mate! Jake feels her tense up so he holds himself still and continues to massage her clit. He feels her start to relax and then she moans out, "Please, mio lupo, move!" And, she thrusts her hips. "Gladly!" Jake said, as he picks up his pace.

Jake felt their bond solidifying as they both were reaching completion. He pulled her head to the side bearing her neck to him. He licked a few times and then bit her claiming her as theirs.

Bella cried out, but then she surprised Jake after he finished licking the blood from his mark. She grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, and then sank her teeth in the crook of his neck, giving him a claiming mark as well. Jake was so shocked, thinking, "I can't believe she just bit me, but at the same time I am even more turned on." He kissed her deeply and began stiffening again while still inside her. He started to move again and they continued to make love in various ways and positions.

Jake thought, "I don't think I have ever felt an experience like this before. I feel her so deeply! She has become a part of my presence. She is like a second pulse within me."

Once they reached their climax the last time, and his lovely new mate passed out asleep, Jake lay there just holding her in his arms. He took in all of her scent, a mixture of hers and his, and nothing ever smelled so good. He eased himself out of bed and heard the pack. They are restless! Jake looked at the clock and saw it was about four in the morning. He couldn't believe they had been mating for over twelve hours! Jake didn't believe a mating had ever taken that long before.

Jake pulled on some sleep pants and lightly covered his mate with a sheet. She is so unbelievably beautiful! He unlocked the door and stepped out. He is immediately tackled from both sides with praises and congrats. There's a lot of hooting and hollering, and the atmosphere is filled with joy and happiness.

"Damn, Jake! I don't think a mating has ever taken that long before," said Sam. "I hope my sister can walk after all that abuse. I surprised your junk is not raw!" he joked.

Jake smiled like the cat who ate the canary, "Nope! Not raw! I just feel fucking good man."

"No fucking way, man, she marked you?" said Quil.

Jake raised his hand up to the mark and felt the tenderness. He thought it would have healed by now, but it did not. "I am so fucking glad it didn't heal! I have a mark to remember this experience by. My mate marked me just as I marked her," he just smiled at his brother.

"Sam, report, what happened while my mate and I were predisposed?"

"Well, we moved the party here. Your father, Charlie, and the tribal council brought the food here. We will stay here until Bella's transformation is completed. Other than that, all is well, but we did have an incident at your father's house. That banshee you called 'girlfriend' showed up just as you were kissing Bella, and she was beating on your back and yelling at you to let her go. Of course you were too caught up in all things Bella. She stopped when you growled at her, swooped Bella up in your arms, and took off into the woods. She stood there just yelling at the top of her lungs for you to come back. Billy was trying to calm her down until she snapped at him. Then, he ordered her to leave his house and never come back as she was no longer welcome there. Well, her face was so comical. She couldn't believe Billy was kicking her out and even banning her from his house. When I showed it all to the pack via wolf mind, we all laughed until our sides hurt. Ever since she left the house she has been blowing up all of our phones looking for you."

Jake sighed, "I know I need to speak with her, but not now. I will wait until my mate's transformation is completed. I'll deal with her later! Let's go get something to eat, so I can get back to Bella."

Ok guys so what do you think? should I finish it? Do you have any suggestions?


End file.
